


From Assassin to Queen

by AllyDog57



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Hope, I Love Sarah J. Maas, Series Spoilers, Titles of a Queen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyDog57/pseuds/AllyDog57
Summary: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, princess of Terrasen, died in that river ten years ago and emerged as Celaena Sardothien, Adarlan's Assassin. Celaena Sardothien died when she faced the Valg Princes at Mistward, and a new Aelin Ashryver Galathynius was born.Throughout the years she has gained so many titles and names, all with a meaning behind them. And some, she keeps dear to her heart.
Kudos: 11





	From Assassin to Queen

**Author's Note:**

> THIRD SJM POEM!!!  
> Either I have too much time on my hands, or I love this author waaaaaaay to much.  
> Probably both.  
> Enjoy!

Adarlan’s Assassin, for she is the best in the land.

Elentiya, for the Spirit Who Cannot Be Broken.

The King’s Champion, for she has defeated twenty-three others eyeing that title.

Witch Slayer, for the Yellowlegs Matron who was slayed at her hand.

Queen of Terrasen, for her birthright.

Nameless, for the price she has to pay.

Heir of Fire, for the enormous power she commands.

Heir of Terrasen, for the land that is her home.

Heir of Brannon, for the blood running through her veins.

Heir of Mala Fire-Bringer, for the one whose flame she holds inside her.

Fireheart, for the passion she possesses, and the love for her family.

Fire-Breathing Bitch-Queen, for those who have crossed her.

Aelin of the Wildfire, for the destruction she can bring.

Aelin Fire-Bringer, for the heat she can unleash.

Aelin Light-Bringer, for the future she holds so dear.

The Queen Who Was Promised, for the homecoming the gods demand.

The Queen Who Walked Between Worlds, for the woman who fell through space and time.

The Gods Killer, for the girl brave enough to stand up to eternal beings.

The Faerie Queen of the West, for girl who changed the world.


End file.
